


Election Day Distraction Drabbles

by Jaina



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Het, Humor, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles I took prompts for and wrote on election day to distract myself from the craziness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dracutgrl - A Sunday with nothing to do...

"Go 'way."  
  
Lips nuzzle her neck; Pepper shivers.  
  
"Lemme ‘lone."  
  
"Not on your life, Potts. We have a free day! Nothing to do."  
  
Pepper opens one eye. "Sleep." It’s a command.  
  
"No way. We're gonna-"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"Skydive with the suit."  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"See how many speed limits you can break in the Veyron."  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"Buy you a pair of heels that make your legs look-"  
  
"...sleep." She burrowed further under the covers, tucking her face against his side, breathing him in.  
  
Tony stroked a hand down her back, bent to her ear. "See how many times I can make you come."  
  
Pepper rolled over, ran her hand down his chest.  
  
"Okay.


	2. marienomad --The Lady Gaga song, Bad Romance

It’s not healthy to give your life to a man who can’t even remember your birthday. After ten years.  
  
It’s not healthy to want a man who doesn’t even try to commit.  
  
It’s not healthy to need a man who’s wordless apology is a gift, that if accepted, could kill you.  
  
It’s not healthy to love a man who constantly tries to martyr himself for the greater good, who flirts like he breathes, who’s reckless beyond belief.  
  
Who is loyal and insane and incredibly caring at the oddest moments. Who would always, always be there when Pepper needed him most.  
  
But Pepper does it anyway. She gives him her life. She will want him, need him and love him until her very last breath.


	3. manywaters --Tony and Pepper at Comic-Con. Pepper trying to talk Tony out of entering the costume contest. Tony trying to talk Pepper into entering the costume contest.

“Tony, just...just think about it for a minute. It wouldn’t be fair. Think about your fanboys.”  
  
“Not fair?”  
  
“You are Iron Man.”  
  
Tony grinned and stole a kiss. “Finally you admit it.”  
  
Pepper rolled her eyes. “It’s a costume contest-”  
  
“-At Comic-Con, Pepper. How cool would it be-”  
  
“-To see you splashed all over the internet being called unsportsmanlike and narcissistic for winning a contest about looking like you. Great PR.”  
  
“You’re just jealous, Potts.”  
  
Pepper opened her mouth, paused, closed it again.  
  
“You should have said something. Tony Stark always needs his Pepper Potts.”  
  
“I AM not dressing up as myself to be your sidekick.”  
  
“Partner, never sidekick, Potts. You know you want to.”  
  
“I do not-”  
  
Tony opened his mouth; Pepper squeezed his arm.  
  
“-want to go as Pepper Potts.”  
  
“Oh?” Tony perked. “Who? Wonder Woman? Elektra? Supergirl?”  
  
Pepper just grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Mr. Stark? You’ll just have to wait and see like everyone else.”  
  
Tony’s grin widened. “I look forward to it, Ms. Potts.” He moved closer, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. “But are you sure I can’t have a hint?”  
  
Pepper mock-gasped. “That would be cheating.”  
  
“And we can’t have that.”


	4. shadphenix --Cookies, Milk, and Jarvis

“Milk and cookies?” Pepper asked with an amused arch of an eyebrow. “I don’t think Santa’s actually coming down the chimney, Stark.”  
  
“Of course not. Anyway, they’re not for the Big Guy. They’re for Jarvis.”  
  
A second eyebrow joined the first. “As much as I appreciate Jarvis, you do realize he doesn’t have a body and he can’t eat cookies, right?”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “I haven’t lost my mind, Pepper.” Tony shrugged. “But why not? He always comes through and he gives the best presents.” A pause. “He really saved my ass with Loki.”  
  
Pepper bit her lip and slipped her arms around him. “He can have all the milk and cookies he wants.”


	5. neptunesubmerge --Pepper is running late. Tony is not helpful.

Hands ran up Pepper’s thigh. The silk of her stockings was followed by the warmth of Tony’s hands. He looked up at her from where he knelt on the floor with eyes impossibly tender and full of desire; his thumb stroked her inner thigh above the top of her stocking.  
  
“Tony. I’m running late.” Her voice sounded breathy even to her own ears.  
  
“I’m helping.”  
  
He was helping, but not getting her out of the mansion faster.  
  
“Tony.” His fingers cupped the back of her thigh. His thumb ghosted over her panties.  
  
Her hands fisted in his hair.  
  
“Don’t stop.”


	6. neptunesubmerge --Tony doesn't like it when Pepper has plans, but now that she's trying to make plans with him, he's found a new perspective.

“That won’t work. I have plans.”  
  
“Plans?” Tony’s head snapped up, his attention focused on her for the first time that night. “I hate it when you have plans.”  
  
“Oh really? Even when those plans are with you?”  
  
“With- Right. With me.” His eyes narrowed. “What kind of plans?”  
  
“I was going to go with you to tomorrow’s black tie gala.” As your date.  
  
“Good. Much better than the 'Tony goes by himself and is bored plan.' But I think we can do better.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“We stay home-”  
  
“-And you show me your etchings?”  
  
Tony snorted. “Something like that. Have I told you about the wicked-cool suit in my basement?”


	7. neptunesubmerge --Tony and Pepper enter a room. There is a naked man already inside said room.

“Tony,” Pepper called over her shoulder. “Why is there a naked man in our bedroom?” She couldn’t help it; her eyes flicked over his form from sculpted calves to beautifully muscled arms. He was gorgeous.  
  
“Ah...” Tony stuck his head in behind her, clapping his hands together in realization. “Right. Pepper, Thor. Thor, Pepper. The God of Thunder needed a place to clean up, shower. I have a tower.”  
  
“A tower with numerous holes.”  
  
“Lady Pepper.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. God of Thunder. He. Can. Fly.” He couldn’t hide how much he was geeking out about that, certainly not from Pepper. “Are you mad?”  
  
Pepper took one last glance at their guest and shook her head. “Mad? Hardly.” Her features grew stern again. “But a little more warning would be preferable the next time you loan out my tower.”  
  
“12 percent your tower.”  
  
“Stop that or you’ll be sleeping in 100 percent of the bed tonight.”  
  
Tony scoffed. “Like you could resist this.” He gestured at himself.  
  
Unfortunately for Pepper, Tony had often been right. Especially after Tony’s close call. And her missed one. She softened. “Don’t make me regret it.”  
  
“Won’t,” Tony promised, but there was nothing flippant about his tone.  
  
“Ah, Lady Pepper. Stark. All I seek is a towel.”


End file.
